Present and Future
by inmyeyes19
Summary: Bella has had weird dreams since she could remember, dreams that never made since. Her step-mom hates her and everyone in school, making her life miserable. What happens when the Cullens arrive in town? Cullens are vampires.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does, I only own the plot of the fanfiction.**

**Also follow me on twitter for previews and news on the story. I will also be posting any sneak peaks on new projects I will start. **

**twitter inmyeyes19 (just get rid of the spaces.)**

**Also I do not have a beta so there might be some mistakes that I missed when I proofread the chapter. **

Present and Future Chapter 1 (rewritten)

_We held hands as we walked on the path. It was peaceful, "I love you Bella." _

_I looked up but before I could see his face I heard a buzzing noise, what was that noise? _

_**Buzz buzz buzz**_

I opened my eyes, the dream always stops around there, I could never see his face, always blurry. The only thing I could see was his honey golden eyes.

I looked at the clock that read 6:45am, I knew I had to get up. I needed to cook breakfast and also get ready for school.

I lived with my step-mom Lisa and my dad in Forks Washington. However, my dad was gone most of the time, he was a detective and is often called to other cities to consult on cases.

I had a mom, however, I do not remember her well. She died when I was 3 years old, and the only memories are from old photographs.

Lisa was nice at first, she and dad got married when I was 16 just 2 years ago. However, that all changed when dad would leave for his trips to the cities. The nice woman I had met changed, and I found out it was all an act. She was horrible, it was like a version of Cinderella, only my dad did not die, there was no step-sisters (thank goodness), and no prince.

I walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Looking in the mirror, I saw my brown hair and brown eyes. I knew I was not ugly but I was not beautiful either.

"Isabella, get down here and get breakfast ready!" Lisa yelled.

I ran down the stairs trying to hurry so her anger would not escalate. I tripped but caught myself on the last step.

I went in the kitchen and started making her eggs and toast. I turned around and I saw her holding the envelope my dad would leave to me before he left. It contained money, enough for however long he would be gone.

"Lisa please, dad left that money for me." I told her, however, knowing it would be no use. I did have money saved up, sometimes dad would give the money directly to me, but when he was in a hurry he left it in an envelope.

"I need new things Isabella. Cook some breakfast and leave for school." She took out the envelope and counted the money.

"20, 40, 60, 80, look here Isabella, he gave you $150. Good breakfast but I will be leaving." And she stood up putting the money in her purse and just left.

I have always wondered what made her to become someone rude and hateful. I reached up to my neck, holding the locked that belonged to my mom.

"I wish you were still here mom."

I knew that I needed to hurry and leave before I became late for school. This is my senior year, I am ready to go to college. I don't know what I did to the students to make them hate me. I feel that they are doing this because they want control. But what do I know right? I scoffed and rolled my eyes at that thought.

~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived at school in my truck, Lauren and her friends were standing on the stairs in front of the main doors. I tried to avoid them because I did not need them saying anything today, but they always knew when I arrived because of my '53 chevy truck.

"Hey loser." I heard Lauren say.

I just looked ahead, ignored them, and tried to keep walking. _I can't wait until High school is over. _But I was just pushed back.

"Where do you think you are going loser?" Lauren said with Jessica nodding behind her.

"I need to get to class." However, I wanted to say I needed to get away from them. They thought they were royalty around here just because their parents owned stores in Forks.

"Lets leave the duck alone Lauren. We need to find the new kids and tell them to stay away from her if they want to have a social life." Mike said. They all agreed and left while laughing at me.

_I hated them_ I thought to myself as I walked to 1st period, we all used to be friends but when we got to high school, they started hating me. They turned everyone against me. No matter what I do or what I say, none of the students listen anymore.

~~~~At lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My classes passed in a blur, same thing everyday. I knew that I needed to have good grades so I could leave this place. I teach the material to myself so I could be ahead.

I got an apple and a water bottle and I walked to my table, away from everyone. When I sat down, I saw the new kids I heard about.

They were all beautiful, looking like they belong in a fashion magazine instead of high school. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. The girls were opposite of each other. There was a blonde that looked like a supermodel, she was gorgeous. The other girl was beautiful too and she was short. She had a black pixie cut hair and she reminded me of a pixie. One of the boys had brown curly hair and he had a huge build. Another boy had blonde wavy hair, he was muscular but not as much as the 1st boy. The last boy was the one I noticed the most he had bronze unruly hair, he was handsome. More so than the other 2 boys. I noticed they all had honey golden eyes. It was weird because they were all adopted. I heard the story of them. They were adopted by doctor and mrs. Cullen. Alice and Edward were twins and Emmett was their older brother. They were the sons and daughter of Mrs. Cullen's sister and her husband who died in a car accident years ago. Jasper and Rosalie are also twins who was adopted a little later when doctor Cullen treated them, their parents were killed in a home burglary.

I saw them walking my way, why are they doing that? Didn't Lauren and them warn them about me?

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen." The pixie looking girl said. "This is Jasper my boyfriend-" she held his hand of the blonde boy.

"This is Rosalie-" she said pointing to the blonde girl who was holding hands with the muscular boy. "and she is with Emmett."

"And this is my brother Edward." she said pointing at the bronze haired boy.

"Can we sit with you or are these seats taken? What is your name?" Alice asked. I nodded. Wow she could sure talk fast.

"My name is Bella." I said looking down. I heard them taking seats around the table. I looked up and saw Edward on my left and Alice on my right. Jasper sat next to Alice. Rosalie sat next to Jasper and Emmett was in between Rosalie and Edward.

The cafeteria got quiet. I can only imagine why. Everyone was staring. I looked at Laurens table and saw Lauren glaring at me.

"You guys shouldn't sit with me if you want a good reputation and a social life at school." I said quietly.

"We don't really care about stuff like that." Alice said.

"There was a group of people that came up to us before school started, but we couldn't stand them." Rosalie added.

"Everyone in this school hates me, I'm the outcast." I told them.

"Well we will be your friends. Lauren and her friends all seem fake and we don't want to associate with bullying." Edward told me.

I was happy but apprehensive. What if Lauren put them up to this? What if this is all a trick? However, I never made friends here because everyone wanted to be in good graces with Lauren and her friends. I nodded though agreeing with being friends. Now there will be people that have my back.

"I would like that but I hope this isn't a trick." I said seriously.

"No it's not a trick we really want to be friends with you. You seem genuine." Alice told me and the others nodded with her.

We all stood up when the warning bell rang, signalling lunch was over.

"Well see you later Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

My next class was biology, I noticed Edward following me.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and said "Biology with Mr. Banner."

"Cool I have him too." I replied smiling.

As we walked to our class, I noticed many people were staring and Lauren and Jessica were giving me glares. I smiled back at them annoyed for everything they put me through.

When we arrived in the class, I took my seat in the back of the room. Edward stood by Mr. Banner's desk and gave him the slip to sign.

When the bell rang signaling the start of class Mr. Banner said "Edward Cullen, welcome to Forks High. You will be sitting next to Bella Swan who will also be your partner for the year. Bella raise your hand to show Edward where you are."

I noticed the whole class looking back to where I was seated. Most of the girls were shooting me glares because they noticed how handsome Edward was.

"Do you go through the glaring often?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me.

I answered "Yeah, but I usually ignore them."

"OK so we will be learning about Mitosis."

~~~~End of the school day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I said goodbye to Alice who was in my last class and walked to my car. Today was a good day, there was not a lot of confrontation with anyone, so that's good.

When I arrived home I noticed Lisa was not home yet, I was glad because I didn't want to deal with her yet.

I ran upstairs to my room and got ready to do homework, when I saw my window open. I swear it was closed earlier. Thats weird.

What was even weirder was that on top of my desk, a box laid there looking out of place.

**Thanks for reading! And please comment and tell me how I am doing. I need your comments so I can find out if I need to fix anything. Also comments make me happy :D.**

**~inmyeyes (Lily)**


	2. The Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does, I only own the plot of the fanfiction. I also don't have a beta but I do proofread the chapters before I post them, however, I might miss some mistakes. I am only human.**

**Be sure to follow me on twitter inmyeyes19 for previews and updates on Present and Future. I will also be posting previews on new projects, which I have a couple lined up. One of them is called Follow You.**

**Thank you everyone that put this story or me on alert or favorite! I really appreciate it. Please comment down below what you think! At least 5 people? That would make my day. The more people comment the sooner chapters will come out :D**

**IMPORTANT: **As you read this chapter, if you read the original version you will notice that there are many changes. I feel that the direction that I went before rewriting was horrible so I made some changes.

_Previously:_

_I ran upstairs to my room and got ready to do homework, when I saw my window open. I swear it was closed earlier. Thats weird._

_What was even weirder was that on top of my desk, a box laid there looking out of place. _

**Chapter 2: The Mystery **

I walked to my desk, nervous about how the box got in my room and who put it there. But this box also made me curious, wondering what was inside.

I lifted the box and I was surprised at what I was looking at. It was pictures of me, at school, at the grocery, in my own house, they were all of me. The pictures were not blurry at all, meaning the camera was good quality.

It made me nervous, why have I not noticed someone taking photos of me? Am I unobservant of my surroundings and things happening around me?

I took the box off my desk and I hide it under my bed, then I sat on my bed, many thoughts running through my head.

Who would do this? Why would they do this? I knew that I needed to tell someone, but who would I be able to tell?

I needed to find out why and how they got into my room.

I knew that before I leave for anything I lock my windows.

I just sat on my bed thinking about this when I heard a car pull up, it was 4:35 pm and Lisa was home.

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I had to get dinner started. However, when I came down and went to the kitchen I saw Lisa cooking pasta.

"Isabella, you don't have to cook tonight, what I need you to do is to go in the basement and get a wine bottle, I am having a guest over. " She told me as she came through the front door.

I hated whenever she told me to go do something for her. She tells me to do anything that she does not want to do. "_Go to the store and get me this.", "I need you to pick this up for me.". _Did she not have legs to take her?

"Isabella! Are you deaf? Why are you just standing there? I told you to go to the basement and get a wine bottle!" Lisa yelled.

I sighed and opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. I turned around when I heard footsteps, it was Lisa standing near the basement entrance with her hand on the door. She smiled and then closed the door and with a click she locked it.

"Lisa! Please! What are you doing?" I yelled while banging my fists on the door.

"Isabella-" she stated while laughing, "I have an important meeting with a certain someone. I can't have you showing up and running everything, or hearing anything. It needs to be perfect. If you do not stay quiet I will ruin your mother's precious jewelry box."

I knew I needed to listen to her stay quiet or she will wreck my mother's jewelry box, one of the things that my dad gave me when I was old enough that belonged to my mother. . She broke my mom's locket when dad was gone for his first business trip with her as his wife. I wasn't cleaning the house fast enough for her, she walked up to me and yanked the locket off my neck. Then she took the locket, tared the picture of my dad, mother, and I out and broke the locket piece in half. I was never able to get it fixed. I learnt my lesson that day, always trying to do what she asks as fast as I can.

I listened to her footsteps walk further away from the door.

I heard her phone ringing, it cut of signalling the call being answered.

I could hear some of the words she was saying but not all of it.

"Hello?-yes-not here-over.-20 minutes? OK."

I wonder who was calling and why this person would drive her to locking me in the basement.

I needed to find something that would help me hear the conversation upstairs. Maybe a cup would work, I've seen it in a movie before.

I looked at the boxes, _Tools-_no, _Christmas Decorations-_no.

When I came across a box labeled _Extra kitchen _making me hopeful to find a glass cup or jar. I digged through the box when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Aha" I whispered, I found a glass cup.

I took the cup and walked up the stairs quietly, putting the cup on the door.

"Hello come on in." I heard Lisa tell the unknown person.

I hear some scratching sounds that they made. .

"I have some food for you to eat." I hear plates and utensils clanging. This went on, silence except for their eating.

Finally I heard Lisa's voice after 30 minutes "Where is my $200 you promised, if I did what you needed me to do."

I heard a voice, sounding like a male. However, I could not place the voice to a person.

"Here is the $200. You can count it. Thank you for the help. Did you look in the box?" He answered her.

What was he talking about? What did he do that he had to pay Lisa $200.

"No I did not, you told me if I did I would not get the money. I did exactly as you asked me to. Leave it on the desk with the window open. Now I won't tell the cops if you keep paying $200 each time I let you do these tasks-." Could this guy be the one who took the pictures of me? Lisa is working with him?

Than I heard Lisa add, "What is your next plan?"

He told her, "I will see if she notices me yet. If she does not I will go to the step in my plan. Keep this meeting quiet. If anyone ask I was passing by when you called me to help you move some things. I will contact you when I need to. Goodbye."

I heard footsteps walking and knew that I needed to hide the cup. I ran quietly back down the stairs and stashed the cup in a different place, in case Lisa takes the kitchen box back up to the kitchen.

I wonder what plan they were talking about, and if it did involve me.

I remembered the conversation, and I could tell that the unknown person could not be too old. He sounded young, early 20s or younger.

Why would Lisa help this guy? What is in it for her?

I heard the door unlock and saw Lisa standing there.

"Isabella you have 20 minutes, go make yourself dinner and go in your room." she stated. Then Lisa turned around and went up the stairs, presumably to her room.

**Unknown Person POV**

He walked away from the house grinning from ear to ear. Happy that his plan was in motion. He has noticed her since they were younger, but she was oblivious.

"Eventually she will be mine, if she disagree she will regret it. If I can't have her, no one can."

**Back to Bella**

After I finished eating I went to my room, I finished my homework fast. After I finished, I wrote everything down I heard today from Lisa and her unknown friend. I would figure out what was going on.

I got ready for bed when I noticed the time 11:35 pm, and knew that I would be tired in the morning. As soon as my head hit the pillow I saw nothing.

"_Teddy! Don't run too fast you will fall down. Girls slow down, he wants to play with you" I heard a voice say. i looked up and saw that I was in a meadow. I turned to the owner of the voice but I could not see his face. _

"_Momma!" yelled two other voices. I saw two little girls running towards me.\_

_One of them tugged on my shirt saying "Did you see the pretty butterfly momma? We were trying to chase it but it flew away!"_

I woke up to the buzzing again. The dream this time was different, I always dreamed of the man only but this time there were kids in the dream too. I wonder why the dreams changed this time?

I looked at the clock again, time to get ready for school. Just one more day until the weekend I signed to myself. I stood up and looked out my window, it was a beautiful day today, sunny and not a cloud in sight. A rare thing especially in winter.

~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived and got out of my car. I looked around to see if I could find the Cullen's when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well Bella, I guess you're lonely again today, Cullens are not here so there will not be any defending from them."

I turned around and saw Lauren smirking at me. How did we use to be friends and was she always like this went through my head. I rolled my eyes at that thought, I guess my friend making was horrible back then if she was always like this.

I saw Lauren about to say something but the 5 minute warning bell rang. "See ya later loser." She turned around with her group and walked away.

**3rd Person Future POV**

"Come on Ellie! Don't talk too much Kathy we need to be quiet." She told them.

She was the eldest of the six, well Violet and Christopher was also the same age but she was born first so she is in charge.

"Avina, don't you think my mommy and yours will be upset that we are gone?" Ellie asked while following Avina.

"Ellie, we need to do this, if we don't there won't be a mommy or daddy to come back to." Avina answered her. She was getting impatient, she had asked them all if they wanted to go on an adventure and they all said yes. She should have left Ellie and Kathy back with their mommy and daddy. They were the youngest.

Avina lead the kids to the meadow where they will begin the task of traveling back in time.

She was still learning how to use her powers. The family found out about it when she was playing a game with her uncle when she thought about how fun the day before was and how she wanted to redo the day again and it happened. The grownups were all shocked and amazed.

"Okay, so this is where we will be for a little bit. Everyone you need to sit in a circle and we all need to hold hands, if not some of you are not going to be able to go back in time with me." Avina stated.

"The only thing we can do is help thwart the evil mans plan to keep the future from changing." Violet told the group. She also had powers too, she can see the outcome of doing something, kind of like her aunt telling the future.

"Okay everyone hold hands now and think of the date January 20th, 2005."

They all did as Avina told them. A few minutes later they noticed something, the meadow they were at did not look the same anymore. There was no slides or swings, meaning they did it, they made it back in time.

"Okay guys her house is this way!." and they all followed Avina.

~~~~Back with Bella after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauren and her friends did not bother me for the rest of the day, that might have happened because I was avoiding them, and I think I did a pretty good job doing it.

I got in the car and drove home excited for the weekend, and I knew Lisa would not be home until tomorrow because she always goes to the spa and shopping in Portland on Fridays through the weekend with her friends.

I arrived home and decided that I would read in the back yard, it was still sunny. I went up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi!" I looked up startled, in my room were six kids, all under the age of 10.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review for me, I would really appreciate it! Can I have at least 5 comments? **

**Be sure to follow me on twitter inmyeyes19 where I post information on new stories I am working on and also a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Also if you guys did not know you can read fanfiction offline! I know there are fanfiction apps for Android phones and also Apple phones. J****ust type in fanfiction reader in the search bar in the app store and install the app. You can add stories in your library and read on the go without internet! I** **am not sure about any other operating systems having fanficiton reader apps, just try and type it in. It may just show up.**

**:D**

**Lily-inmyeyes19**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I don't have a beta right now but I do proofread before I post it, however I might miss some things, I am only human.**

**Follow me on twitter inmyeyes19 for sneak peeks, update info, new stories and so on!**

**School has started now, senior year of high school/ sophomore year at college (running start) so it's pretty hectic. I am also volunteering at 3 different places 3 times a week. I will try to post on a schedule, I am thinking one chapter every week or two.**

**_Previously:_**

_I arrived home and decided that I would read in the back yard, it was still sunny. I went up the stairs and opened the door._

_"Hi!" I looked up startled, in my room were six kids, all under the age of 10._

**Chapter 3: Questions**

**3rd Person POV**

They all stayed home today because of the sunshine, something rare for the town of Forks. It made them anxious especially Edward, who is taken by Bella. -He wanted to go to school today but couldn't, so he decided to compose again. His new muse being beautiful Bella.-They were all worried that Lauren and her friends would do something, but when Alice reassured them nothing would happen, they relaxed.

However, Edward was still a little tense wanting to be near Bella.

When they came home from school yesterday, they shocked Carlisle and Esme when they talked about making a new friend at school, and how she was human. Alice stated she was sure Bella would become part of the family.

Now this never happened before, the Cullens stay in their little circle not wanting any humans to become suspicious of them. But this was different, they felt that Bella would become part of the family, they felt she fit in and belonged with them.

The "kids" were all sitting in the living room, Emmett and Jasper playing the newest game they bought for their game station, Edward sitting at the piano composing a song for Bella, Rosalie and Alice sitting on the couch looking at the latest fashion magazine.

As Alice flipped to the next page, she had a weird feeling. It was not a vision or anything but a feeling of how they should go visit Bella. Alice looked out the window and saw that the clouds were covering the sun.

So off to visit Bella they did. They were starting to run, when Edward stopped and said "We should take the car so it would not look suspicious."

They all agreed with him and piled into the car.

**Back to Bella:**

Hi? Is that the best you can come up with? She thought to herself.

"Um are you kids lost? Where are your parents?" How did these kids even get in the house? What if there parents find them and think I kidnapped them. Shit.

I saw movement in the corner of my eyes and looked at one of the little girls, this one had bronze reddish hair, it looked familiar -I noticed she was a twin because one of the little girls next to her looked exactly the same, only difference was their hair color, one had bronze hair and the other had brown hair, they both had beautiful green eyes-She was trying to whisper to another girl but it was one of those whispers that kids do.

"Avina, she looks different! But kind of the same!"

After she said that she ran and hugged me saying "Hi momma!"

"Bethy! You were not suppose to do that! Hi my name is Avina and I am 7 years old. I am the boss because I am the oldest" The girl whose name was Avina told me.

I noticed Avina had black hair to her shoulder, near the height of the twins, just a little taller.

Huh? "Okay, lets go downstairs so I could figure out how to find your parents. Lets go."

But some of the kids protested saying that they were not lost, that they were in the right place at the right time. At the right time? What does that even mean?

There were two boys out of the group and another girl. The girl had long blonde hair and violet eyes. One of the boys had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. The other boy had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was also the only one that had dimples.

I lead them downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring, I do not need visitors right now. I wanted to ignore it but the person just kept ringing and ringing the doorbell.

I walked towards the door and looked in the peephole, it was the Cullens. I wonder what they are doing at my house. Should I open the door? I looked back and noticed the kids were right behind me.

"Who is it? Who is it?" The two twins asked me as I made the decision to open the door. The door opened, revealing to the kids who was at the door.

When they saw the Cullens some of the kids ran while yelling "mommy!" "daddy!"

What I noticed the most was Bethy and her sister running to Edward saying daddy. What is going on?

**Future:**

"They're gone! " she said sobbing while waddling towards her husband as he walked through the front door.

He had been running errands for her, getting food for the kids, new nursery items. She had been in the nursery, preparing for Peanut's arrival while the girls were in the backyard with their cousins playing.

She could hear them out there but then few minutes later she didn't hear them anymore.

She had checked everywhere, she thought they were hiding. They did that sometimes.

"Love, you need to calm down, you can't be under too much stress. We knew they would be going soon." He told her leading her to the couch to sit.

"But they are so young! What if they get lost or scared?" She cried in her hands.

"They will be fine love, don't cry." He told her trying to calm her down.

"I know but I worry, we don't even know if they made it back to the right time!"

**Back to the present:**

"What is going on?" Edward asked. I think everyone but the kids had confused looks on their faces.

"Bella why did these two cuties call Edward "daddy"?" Alice said as the Cullens walked through the door and closed it behind them.

"Momma we are from the future and we are here to help figure out who the evil person is." Avina answered and then added "You guys have to tell Auntie Bella the special secret!"

The Cullens and I just started at each other, unsure of what was going on.

"Well I can see a little bit of you and Edward in the twins." Alice said trying to be optimistic.

"I am Elizabeth Renee Masen Cullen or Bethy! And this is my sister-"

"My name is Charlotte Esme Masen Cullen. Momma and daddy call me Lottie!"

"Sweetie I think you guys have the wrong people, we are not your mommy and daddy. We never even met before." I bent down on my knees to be eye level with them.

"Noooo, you're our mommy and daddy in the future!" Charlotte yelled.

Avina clapped her hands and said "It's my turn to talk!" to get everyone's attention.

"Look I will explain, we came back from the future, if we did not come back and help you we would not exist, we would never be born. You would be dying Auntie Bella. We are here to help move things along because if not I don't think uncle Edward would get it through his thick skull that you and him are meant to be. And we are here to help figure out who is out to get you and stop them."

**Next chapter I will include list of kids and their names and ages when I properly introduce them all.**

**I would like to give a shout out to the people that reviewed chapter 1 and 2! I really appreciate it! I read the reviews I get and I reply to all of them.**

**Sliver. **

**twilightfanjm**

**imapeppergirl0824**

**I would also like to give a huge shout out to the people that are following this story and or favorited the story!**

**Follow me on twitter inmyeyes19 for the preview of the next chapter in 1-3days. ALSO, I think I might be planning to send reviewers previews too!**

**Reviews are like candy for me.**

**:D**

**Lily-inmyeyes19**


	4. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I don't have a beta right now but I do proofread before I post it, I might miss some things, I am not perfect.**

**Follow me on twitter inmyeyes19 for sneak peeks, update info, new stories and so on!**

**Happy Saturday! Can't wait for tomorrow's game, go Hawks! Also Tuesday is Veterans Day in the U.S.! So happy early Veterans day and thanks to all that have served and are serving currently.**

_Previously_

_Avina clapped her hands and said "It's my turn to talk!" to get everyone's attention. "Look I will explain, we came back from the future, if we did not come back and help you we would not exist, we would never be born. You would be dying Auntie Bella. We are here to help move things along because if not I don't think uncle Edward would get it through his thick skull that you and him are meant to be. And we are here to help figure out who is out to get you and stop them." _

**Chapter 4: Answers**

I feel that as Avina was talking and explaining, we were all in shock. How can time travel be possible? Unless something supernatural is happening here. Everything was running through my head when I heard her say "you need to tell her what you are."

I looked up at her words. As soon as she said that the Cullens all looked at me simultaneously.

"Why don't Rose, Emmett, Jazzy, and I take the kids outside to play a little bit so Edward can tell Bella." Alice said and then pushed the little kids out while Charlotte and Elizabeth complained.

"Bella, I am not sure how to tell you-"

"Edward just tell me, I don't think it will be as much of a shock to what just happened." I interrupted him. I swore that after I said that I heard him say something that sounded like "I'm not so sure about that."

**Unknown POV:**

He was angry, he thought that she would notice him after the box of her pictures he took. But she did not. Now she will have to deal with the consequence.

He took out the box that held the squirrel inside. He then took out a switchblade with gloves on his hands, opening the lid he caught the squirrel and sliced it's neck. Putting the squirrel back in the box, he washed his hands and the switchblade.

He grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." She answered knowing who it was.

"I have the next step, I need you to pick it up for me. Here are the instructions."

"I want you to do this tonight and I will pay tomorrow. "

**Back to Bella:**

Vampires. They were vampires. The Cullens were crazy this is a crazy day, this could not be happening. But it is, Edward even showed me proof by taking the couch and lifting it up with only 1 finger.

"Bella don't be afraid, I would never hurt you." Edward added, when he noticed I did not say anything. I looked up and meet his eyes, I saw his pleading and also something else in his eye's but I wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm not afraid, I am just in shock really." It was hard to wrap my head around this but it made sense, how the Cullens were all adopted but they looked the same. It doesn't really explain about the kids though and I told him just that.

"There is also something else you should know some vampires have certain gifts. Alice can tell the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Emmett is stronger than

"Mommy! Daddy! We know you done talking!" Elizabeth yelled while running through the front door with the other kids following from behind.

"Well they are definitely from the future," Alice told everyone "I did not have a vision but I have a feeling of it and I know it is right. These are our kids you guys, they're ours." Alice beamed as she talked.

Rosalie looked so happy carrying a little girl and holding the little boys hand who I guess are her kids.

I looked at Elizabeth and Bethany, they were beautiful little girls and I can see their resemblance to Edward and I.

"Lisa comes home at 5 and it's already 4:30." I started to say but then Alice interrupted me saying "We will take everyone to our house, Bella you stay here until Lisa is asleep and then Edward will pick you up and take you to our house."

I agreed, I still had more questions that needed answers.

Everyone went outside except for Edward, Lizzie, and Bethy.

"Bye mommy see you later!" "Bye mommy!" Both girls said simultaneously and they ran to hug me and ran out the door.

"Bye Bella." Edward said in front of me. We stared in each others eyes for a bit, his eyes are beautiful. I noticed he was getting closer, he was going to kiss me! I closed my eyes nervous and excited. Then I felt something touch my forehead, he had kissed my forehead.

"I will see you later." He told me and left. "Bye Edward…" I whispered.

**Unknown POV:**

She just came over to pick up the package and her money and I gave her specific instructions about the box. This will be great. Isabella will notice me, I also added a little something extra to the box. She will know I am watching her.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in about 2 weeks. Leave comments, I will be sending out sneak peeks for the people that comment. Below is the list of kids and their ages.**

**Bella and Edward**

Elizabeth, 3

Charlotte, 3

**Alice and Jasper **

Avina, 7

Luke, 5

**Rose and Emmett **

Violet, 7

Christopher, 6

**Thanks for reading and thank you to anyone that commented last chapter. :D**

**Lily-inmyeyes19**


End file.
